Difficulties
by Bunny Winner
Summary: Multi-crossover, Usagi-centered. Ok I know the title sounds corny, but I couldn't think of anything else ^^;; Please tell me who else you want me to put in this fic. It can be anyone, even people from HarryPotter. :P Oh! and this is going to be AU for al
1. Chapter One: Trunks

A.N. This is a multi crossover.

Warning: Usagi-centered, Alternate Universe, Mamoru bashing.   
(Don't read if you like him, I don't want any comments about how I should treat Mamoru better, Pluto)  
  
  
  
She walked down the street, ignoring the cold. There was almost nobody on the street. It was near midnight, and Christmas was two days away. It was starting to snow; she suddenly stopped feeling two pairs of eyes on her. She slowly turned around, not knowing what to expect. She saw a boy, he looked older than her. She had seen him before, in school. He was two grades above her, but in some of her classes. He was the jock type, captain of the football team, popular with girls, and that kind of stuff. She used to have a crush on him in her first year in high school, but quickly got over it, she figured that boys like him didn't go out with girls like her, loners. He walked up to her.   
  
  
'I will not let myself get distracted by him' she told herself mentally.  
  
'I don't like him'  
  
'I don't like him'  
  
'I don't..... okay maybe I'm still attracted to him' she finally admitted to herself ' but so what? like it matters to him.'  
  
He walked towards her and her heart started beating faster.   
  
"Hey what are you doing out here so late?" He asked.  
  
"I can ask you the same question." She replied  
  
"I was going to a party."  
  
"At this time?" she asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
He grinned "yup, that's all the fun about parties."  
  
"Whatever" she replied.  
  
"hmmm, so what about you" He asked  
  
"I was just heading home" She said.

"Really? Do you need a ride?"

Usagi stiffened. No one knew where she lived and if Trunks found out, the whole school would know by tomorrow. 

"Ummmm…..no, I can walk," She said coldly.

"Why are you always so distant towards me" Trunks asked her.

"I'm not like this just to you. This is how I am most of the time" Usagi answered him.

"Well ok, see you at school" Trunks said leaving.

"Bye" 

Usagi turned away tears in her eyes. She wasn't always like this; she used to be a really happy, fun-loving girl. Until her parents died, two years ago. Now she lived in an orphanage. She had no family, no friends. Her boyfriend had left her when he found out that she was an orphan. 

The worst thing was that the girls in her orphanage didn't like her. What she didn't know was that the girls were really jealous of her. They were jealous of her big beautiful baby blue eyes and her long shiny golden hair. Her skin was as soft as a baby's and she had a perfect figure, but Usagi was oblivious to all of this, she never bothered to show off her figure, most of the time she wore Jeans and sweatshirt, still she was very beautiful. She didn't have friends in school because she was a little too shy for her own good. She was also very quiet. If anyone that had known her before her parent's death would be shocked to see her now. The fun-loving, hyper, and cheerful girl that they once knew was gone; instead there was a quite and a sad girl that had no friends. 

Usagi blinked and realized she was in the middle of the sidewalk, and hurried 'home', ready for another night of misery.

A.N. I know it's corny, but my first attempt at a multi-crossover fic. Please review!!!!!!

Ok I know what I meant by u can pick is that you guys tell me who else you want me to put in this fic that will fall for Usagi. It can be ANYONE from ANY SERIES, even Harry Potter. And just 'cause the first chapter's about Trunks, it doesn't mean she'll end up with Trunks. So tell me a boy from any other series and I'll put him in this fic, falling for Usagi.


	2. Chapter Two: Malfoy

__

A.N. I'm sorry this took so long, but I was out of ideas. Well what I did was I wrote every person that you guys wanted me to put in here down, and counted the one I got the most votes for who happened to be…………………………….DRACO MALFOY! Don't worry, I'll also put in the other characters soon that you all voted for! Oh and I know that near Christmas they have the vacation, but in this fic they only get Christmas day off.

He watched her from a distance, like he always did. He ignored all the giggles and the stares from the girls that were walking by him. He didn't care for them and never would. The only person he cared about was sitting in front of him. It was true, he had never talked to the girl, but he knew everything about her. Where she lived (but he never told anyone because he knew she didn't want anyone to know, and he knew because he had followed her to her orphanage yesterday). Her favorite food. Her favorite store. Her schedule. Her favorite classes. He even knew the teachers she hated. He knew he was obsessed with her and he didn't care. He liked being obsessed with her. But the only thing was he knew that she had a crush on someone else, his arch enemy. Trunks Briefs. The popular football team captain. Malfoy had wanted to be captain, but Trunks beat him. It seemed that Trunks loved to pick on Malfoy. Both of them had hated each other since Elementary school. Malfoy didn't just hate Trunks for being captain or for Usagi liking him, but because he knew, that Trunks was also attracted to Usagi. How? Because, last night, near midnight, he had spotted the two talking, and he had seen the way he looked at her. Usagi, of course, was oblivious to all of it. She was too innocent to notice the lustful look Trunks had been giving her. But was it just lust? Or was it something stronger? It didn't matter, he wouldn't lose Usagi like that to that bastard. Trunks would just probably hurt her. Malfoy had been after Usagi for a long time, and wasn't about to give her up.

Malfoy was interrupted in his thoughts as a few guys from the football team, sat down next to him. They started talking about the next game and the strategy to beat the team from the other school. But Malfoy wasn't listening, he was staring at a certain blonde haired girl.

Usagi squirmed uncomfortably as she felt someone staring at her for the fifth time. Whenever she looked back, she saw no one looking at her. Was this just her imagination.? This time when she turned around, she saw a boy with blonde-silvery hair staring at her intensely. Their eyes locked and no matter how much Usagi tried to divert her gaze, it didn't work. After what seemed like forever, Usagi finally looked away. She shuddered from the look she was receiving from him. His eyes held something that no one before had looked at her with. Choosing to ignore that boy, who was still staring at her, despite the fact that she had turned around and saw him, she turned her attention back to her lunch. All of a sudden, she remembered that boy, he was quarterback for the football team, but she had seen him somewhere before. But where? She desperately tried to remember, and she gasped. Oh no. He had been at her Orphanage, he had been staring at her with the same look. She didn't know he went to her school then, but she knew now. What was he doing there? Had he followed her? But why would he want to follow her? Questions ran through her head.

Malfoy was somewhat disappointed when lunch ended. That meant he wouldn't see her again. The only class he had with her was gym. He looked at her once again before leaving the cafeteria.

__

A.N. Ok I know it's VERY short, and Malfoy was OOC. I'm sorry, if I confused anyone. I really don't even know what I wrote. You guys really don't have to review this chapter seeing how crappy it was. Well anyways, bye!


End file.
